


Latcho Drom (Safe Journey)

by ClockworkCaly



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Romani Pietro Maximoff, Romani Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaly/pseuds/ClockworkCaly
Summary: A series of one-shots showing friendship, romance, or whatever else I feel like between Wanda and Steve, because they are an amazing couple who did not get enough time and development on screen, or in the comics.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set Pre-Civil War and specifically calls out the "just like we practiced," line.

It was just supposed to be a fun day out. Things in the Tower had been a little rough lately, and to everyone’s surprise it had been Steve who suggested it: a trip out into New York, where he could show Vision the realities of the city beyond Tony’s gleaming businesses and the Tower, and shopping for Wanda so she could get her mind off of things. It had worked, too. They had agreed to meet at a midtown cafe before walking back to the tower. Vision had been fascinated with what he had called ‘the intricacies of the human condition,’ and Steve had enjoyed reminiscing about his childhood. It was impossible to go out without some attention though, especially given that Vision was an eye-catching shade of red. So, Steve wasn’t surprised when a little boy came up with his mother, in a Captain America t-shirt, looking like he had won the lottery. The mother, one of the kind of mother’s who would have sniffed at Steve when he was a boy from Red Hook, smiled indulgently in her expensive powersuit and pumps as the heroes answered the boys excited questions about whether or not he had _really_ punched Hitler, and single-handedly defeated _aliens_ , and was Vision _really_ an android, like Data from Dad’s Star Trek rereuns?

Steve hated disappointing kids, always had, so he was pretty distracted, but not distracted enough to miss the mother’s straightening spine and sharp intake of breath from between her teeth.

“Hello.” Wanda said, arms laden with shopping bags. “Sorry I’m late. Were you waiting long? I got caught in a line.”

“Not at all.” Vision said, with his best smile. “We were just talking to young Mister Robert here. Robert, this is…”

“Robbie, come on.” The mother said sharply. “I promised you we’d go to the toy store, and I have a meeting in an hour.”

“We don’t have to go, Mom!” Robbie said, excitedly. “I’d rather talk to the Avengers!” He held his hand out to Wanda. “Hiya, I’m Robbie Sanderson.”

“Hello…” Wanda said, just starting to reach for the boy’s hand, before the mother grabbed it instead. “Come on, Robbie, you don’t want to trouble them now…”

“It’s not any trouble, Mrs. Sanderson…” Steve started, eyes narrowing.

Mrs. Sanderson was having none of it, physically dragging her son away. None of them needed enhanced hearing to hear the conversation as she dragged her resistant son away. “You don’t offer your hand to a woman like that! She was dirty, not to mention dangerous!. She could have kidnapped you….”

“But Mom!…She was with Captain America!” The boy was heard saying, until they were across the street from the superheroes and out of earshot.

“Wanda…” Steve said quietly, but the young woman just shook her head, whipping her brown hair about. “Come on, I’m starving!” She said brightly.

Still, the tension didn’t leave her shoulders.

After they returned to the tower, Wanda disappeared into the nearest bathroom with a bang of the door, before anyone could even get a word in edgewise.

“She is upset.” Vision noted, visibly bothered and yet, uncertain.

“Yeah, she is.” Steve noted, wishing that Pietro were here, so that she could have someone who understood. “Let’s just give her some time, all right?” He wasn’t sure that was what she needed, but he didn’t know what to say to her, either. Jim and Gabe had always had snappy comebacks and a fist if anyone pushed them. He hated bullies.

Wanda did not reappear for dinner, though she had slammed equally as hard into her room about two hours after they had returned. Concerned, Vision decided to check on her, phasing through the wall. Wanda was standing at her dresser, singing quietly.

_"Sas vi man yekh bari familiya,_

_Mundardyas la e Kali Legiya_

_Aven mansa sa lumnyake Roma,_

_Kai putardile e Romane dro…”_

“You have a very nice voice.” Vision said, somewhat awkwardly.

Wanda turned, with a shriek, flicking her skirts in surprise and outrage at being interrupted. “Vis! You can’t just walk into someone’s room like that!”

“I am sorry, Wanda.” Vision apologized. “I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to inform you that it was unnecessary for you to take a shower.”

“What?” Wanda asked, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

“You had no dirt visible on your person earlier today. The extended shower was unnecessary.”

Wanda’s jaw ticced, and her hands began to spark red. “Just go, Vision!”

“As you wish.” Vision answered, perplexed. “I am sorry if I offended you. It was not my intention.” He retreated through the wall again.

Steve was sitting in the living room sketching when Vision returned, looking perplexed. “I believe I have made it worse. She seems to be even more upset than when we arrived back at the tower. Her fingers actually started to glow.”

Steve looked up from his pencil drawing and sighed. “Let me see what I can do,”

Twenty minutes after Vision’s interruption, there came a knock on the door, and irritated, Wanda opened the door. “I told you Vis, just let…” She stopped midway through her statement, realising that it was not, in fact, Vision at her door, but Captain America, shield in hand. “Steve?”

“Come on, let’s go work through those exercises again.” Steve said, tilting his head towards the training room. “Bruce has it right, sometimes you just have to smash things, and after you’ll have another reason to shower again.” He grinned and winked at her.

Wanda gave him a beatific smile, and exited the room, not bothering to change, or even put on shoes. “Sounds good. Let’s go.”


	2. Wuzho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda plays hero for a girl, and it sets her mind in a spin. Steve, not totally understanding, tries to be supportive. Indeterminate timeline where Pietro is still alive and Magneto is their father.

It was almost instinct that made Wanda stop when she saw the boys hassling the girl, not because she was an Avenger and it was her duty to stop crime, but because it was like looking back through time and seeing herself, before so many things. “Hey!” She shouted at the boys, who were grabbing at the girl’s necklace, declaring her a dirty thief. “Leave her alone!” A small hex bolt was enough to start a near car alarm off, and the two boys ran in the opposite direction.

Wanda took a step toward the girl, softening her voice. “Hey.”

“I didn’t do anything.” The girl defended weakly. “They’re mine, I didn’t steal them.”

Wanda froze, shocked. She had just saved her, and the girl was terrified she was going to…what? Take her galbi? She stopped and looked down at herself, realizing why. “ _Devlesa araklam tume_.” She murmured in greeting, hoping to calm the girl down. Even as she murmured the words, though, they felt foreign and strange on her tongue. It had been far too long since she had used them. 

The girl opened one eye, lowering her arms just slightly, still defensive. “ _Devlesa avilan.”_ She answered cautiously.

Wanda smiled, “Dja always used to say ‘one madman makes many madmen, and many madmen make madness.’ but sometimes it only takes two to be a problem, doesn’t it?”

The girl lowered her arms a bit more. “Who are you?”

There were many answers to that, she could say that she was Wanda Maximoff, that she was the Scarlet Witch, but there was one that this girl would trust more than either of those answers. “ _Me san de Django shey_.” ‘I am Django’s daughter.’ It was true, in some way, and it would be more important to this girl.

The girl dropped her arms, all of fourteen and bolder than Wanda at that age. “Do you bring him shame?” It wasn’t meant to be insulting, but curious as she looked at the short skirt and heels.

Wanda wondered what the girl saw, looked at herself, and wondered what the answer really was. “Be careful, _chavi_.”

The girl nodded, smiling at Wanda for the first time. “Go with God and in good health.”

“May I eat at your wedding.” Wanda replied, and knowing the girl would not move until she left, walked away.

Avengers Tower was deserted when Wanda finally returned there. She wandered about for a bit, before the encounter really got to her, and not in the way she had anticipated. She wasn’t thinking of the blame or the villagers swarming her old home. She was thinking about cleanliness. She went for a shower, hoping to relax, but it didn’t help. There was only one thing to do.

* * *

Steve was the first back to Avengers Tower after the mission, everyone else had decided to take Tony up on his offer for to go to some restaurant. He wasn’t hungry. 

“Wanda?” He asked, startled at seeing the Scarlet Witch scrubbing the tables with a cloth. “What are you doing?”

“Cleaning.” Wanda replied. “Put your shoes out on the balcony, don’t drag any more dirt in.”

“Oh…kay?” Not wanting to argue, he did as she asked, depositing his boots outside n the balcony. “I’m going to get a shower. Are you going to be okay?”

“I’m fine.” Wanda answered, not exactly lying. She was feeling a little better with each thing she cleaned or fixed. “I put out new towels. I burned the old ones.”

“Uh huh.” Steve replied, before taking refuge in the bathroom. There were new towels for him and everyone else, and they were color-coded and many. Usually he only used one, but there were three in a pile under a piece of paper with his name on it, and just in case he missed it, they were red, white and blue. He decided to humor her, even if three towels felt ridiculous.

After his shower, he emerged to find that Wanda had not gone back to normal, and was currently scrubbing dishes in small basins. 

“Did something happen, Wanda?” He asked, curious. 

“I saved a girl.” Wanda replied, not sounding at all pleased. 

“And that led to having to do the dishes and burning towels?” He asked, trying to keep the incredulousness out of his voice.

Wanda sighed as if she couldn’t explain it. “It was the way she _looked_ at me, Steve.” She said, her voice finally changing from the flat tone she had been using. “The way she asked if I brought my father shame.”

Steve was starting to understand, but there were some things that were still not making sense. “I don’t think Magneto…”

“Not Magneto.” Wanda interrupted. “Django. She wouldn’t even walk in front of me, for fear of being unclean, Steve. She didn’t ask me to turn away, but she wouldn’t have moved from that spot until I passed.”

“So…cleaning.” Steve said, gesturing slightly. 

“Cleaning.” Wanda agreed.

Steve walked away, only to return a few minutes later in a white apron. “Tell me how I can help.”

* * *

It was dark by the time everyone else returned home, laughing and flush from good food and wine. “Shoes!” Steve said, from where he was sitting at one of Tony’s computers. “Leave them on the balcony, please.”

There was some grumbling, mostly from Tony, but no one really argued with the Captain. As they entered and the mingled smells of lemon, garlic and vinegar hit most of them, Pietro paled, looking around. “Where’s Wanda?”

“Sleeping.” Steve replied. “She had a bad day. She said the Tower felt unclean. So, we cleaned.”

Pietro looked suspicious. “Wanda. Is sleeping. After cleaning the Tower?”

“Yeah.” Steve replied. “Don’t disturb her. I think she needs it.”

“I’ll only take a second.” Pietro replied, and was back before Steve could argue. “She’s sleeping.” He sounded perplexed. 

“She’ll be fine.” Steve replied. everything is wuzho now.”


End file.
